


BLP - Canon & Published Works

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Bajoran Language Project [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Languages and Linguistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	BLP - Canon & Published Works

Underlined words are Ancient Bajoran.

 

_Alvas_ : a grape-like fruit (DS9: "Resurrection")  

_Amoran_ \- banished (DS9: "The Assignment")

_Ashalla_ : the capital city of Bajor. (DS9 - Mission: Gamma novel: Twilight)

_B'hal Ta_ : Bajoran colony world (DS9 novel: Millennium: The Fall of Terok Nor).  

_B'hala_ : Bajoran holy city (DS9: "Rapture")

_Bajor-B'hava'el_ : the name of the Bajoran sun. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual)

_Bajora_ : ethnic subgroup of the Bajoran species. (DS9 short story: "Horn and Ivory")

_Balik(am)_ \- "go away" or "get lost!" (TNG: "Ensign Ro")

_Bantaca_ \- name for a traditional spire made out of thousands of interlocked stones, marked with the coordinates of the town or city they represent (DS9: "Rapture")

_Bar'trila_ : Bajoran city (TOS novel: Captain's Peril)

_Barlin Field_ : location on Bajor (DS9 - Gateways short story: "Horn and Ivory")  

_Batal_ : location of a labor camp during the Occupation (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil")  

_Belaklavion_ : a Bajoran musical instrument, apparently quite difficult to master. Sometimes just called the klavion. (TNG: "Preemptive Strike")  

_Bennikar_ : "the village where many waters dance" - a village located in the Kaladrys Valley, destroyed during the Cardassian Occupation. (DS9 novel: Warchild)  

_Berajin_ : a harvest festival holiday (DS9 novel: Warchild)  

_Boryhas_ \- term for ghosts or spirits of the dead (TNG: "The Next Phase")

_Calash Monastery_ : a monastery on Bajor. (DS9: "The Darkness and the Light")

_Carnivorous rastipod_ : an animal native to Bajor. (DS9: "Progress")

_Cheli:_ pet name for a (beloved) child (DS9 Novel: Warchild) 

_Cliffs of Undalar_ : steep rock-face located on Bajor. (DS9: "Body Parts") 

_D'jarras_ \- Bajoran caste system (DS9: "Accession")

_Dahkur Province_ : a region on Bajor, dominated by agricultural use. By the Occupation's end in 2369, the soil of the province was poisoned by the Cardassians. In the 2370s, many artists lived in the province's capital city. (DS9: "Shakaar", "Accession")

_Dakeen Monastery_ : a religious retreat on Bajor. (DS9: "The Collaborator")  

_Dal'Rok_ \- A mythical energy being (DS9: "The Storyteller")

_Deka tea_ : a tea of Bajoran origin. (DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night", "The Alternate")  

_Derna_ : small, uninhabited fourth moon of Bajor. (DS9: "Image in the Sand", "Shadows and Symbols") 

_Dessin-ka_ : a political faction in the provisional government of Bajor  (DS9 Novel: Warchild)

_Ducrain Province_ : a region on the planet Bajor. (DS9 novel: Saratoga)  

_Duranja_ \- lamp for the dead: candle suspended by chains from four pillars (DS9: "Shakaar")

_Endtree_ : a nation-state on Bajor. (DS9 short story: "Horn and Ivory")

_F'relorn Disease_ : an incurable disease (TOS novel: Captain's Peril)  

_Foraiga_ : a rare Bajoran delicacy (TNG: "Preemptive Strike")

_Fort Tendro_ : a compound under the command of the Perikian Republic (DS9 short story: "Horn and Ivory")  

_Gallitep_ : a forced labor camp on the planet Bajor during the Cardassian Occupation (DS9: "Duet")

_Glyrhond River_ : a river on the planet Bajor. (DS9: "The Storyteller")  

_Groatcakes_ : a Bajoran breakfast food (DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi")  

_Ha'dara_ \- "home of light" (VOY: "Flesh and Blood")

_Ha'mara_ \- religious festival to celebrate the arrival of the Emissary of the Prophets (DS9: "Starship Down")

_Hara cat_ : an animal native to Bajor. (DS9: "Second Skin")

_Hasperat_ : a well-known spicy Bajoran food resembling a burrito. It is made using a specially prepared brine, which if made correctly will cause the eyes to water and sear the tongue. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels")

_Hasva_ : a Bajoran plant with certain healing properties (DS9 novel: Warchild)  

_Hathon_ : a city on Bajor. (DS9: "The Darkness and the Light") 

_Hedrikspool Province_ : a region on Bajor (DS9: "Shadowplay")

_Holana River_ : a river runniing through Musilla Province (DS9: "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places")

_Hyurin_ : a type of rodent (DS9 novel: Warchild)  

_Ilvia_ : a city on Bajor (DS9: "Babel", "Progress", "Shadowplay", "Rapture") 

_Itanu_ \- ceremony carried out when a child reaches the age of fourteen (DS9: "Accession")

_Jabelon_ : a village located in the Kaladrys Valley (DS9 novel: Warchild)  

_Jalanda City_ : a major city on Bajor (DS9: "Sanctuary")

_Jalbador_ : the name of the Red Wormhole that was known in Bajoran religious beliefs (DS9 - Millennium novel: The Fall of Terok Nor)  

_Janir_ : a city on Bajor (DS9: "Destiny")

_Janitza Province_ : a location on Bajor. (TLE novel: Excelsior: Forged in Fire)

_Jerad Province_ : a geographic region of Bajor (DS9 - What Lay Beyond short story: "Horn and Ivory")  

_Jeraddo_ : fifth moon of Bajor. (DS9: "Progress", "The Seige")

_Jeskla_ : lazybones (useage: "don't just stand there like a _jeskla_ ") (DS9 Novel: Warchild)  

_Jo'Kala_ : a city located on Bajor. (DS9: "Starship Down")  

_Jumja tree_ : a plant native to Bajor (DS9: "In the Hands of the Prophets", "Crossover")  

_Kai_ \- a leader of the Bajoran clergy (DS9: "Emissary")

_Kaladrys Valley_ : "the green valley of song." - a geographical feature on Bajor (DS9 novel: Warchild)

_Kalla-Nohra Syndrome_ : a terminal illness caused by a mining accident at the Gallitep labor camp (DS9: "Duet")

_Katterpod_ : a familiar crop grown by Bajoran farmers (DS9: "Progress")

_Kava_ : a Bajoran plant and a versatile foodstuff (DS9: "Crossfire", "Resurrection", "Penumbra", "Starship Down") 

_Kejal_ \- "freedom" (VOY: "Flesh and Blood")

_Kellipate_ \- a measure of distance (DS9: "Progress")

_Kendra Province_ : a geographical region on Bajor (DS9: "Penumbra")

_Kerripate_ \- a fraction of a tessipate (DS9: "Children of Time")

_Kis_ : a Bajoran brew (DS9 Novel: Warchild)  

_Klavaatu_ : a rare Bajoran fruit that is considered a delicacy due to its high price. (DS9: "'Til Death Do Us Part")

_Koganka pudding_ : a Bajoran dessert (DS9: "Strange Bedfellows")  

_Kola Mountain_ : a mountain in Bajor's Dahkur Province (DS9: "Shakaar")  

_Korvale Ocean_ : one of the main oceans of Bajor (DS9 short story: "Horn and Ivory")  

_Koss'Moran_ \- Legend dealing with the banishment of the Pah-Wraiths from the words "kosst" meaning "to be" and "amoran" meaning "banished". (DS9: "The Assignment")

_Kosst_ \- "to be" (DS9: "The Assignment")

_Kosst Amojan_ \- "the banished ones" - also known as Koss'moran, another name for the Pah-wraiths (DS9: "The Assignment")

_Kran-Tobal_ : a city on Bajor?

_Lacroya_ : a village in the Kaladrys Valley on Bajor, eradicated by an unknown sickness (DS9 novel: Warchild)

_Larish pie_ : a Bajoran dish. (DS9: "The Storyteller")  

_Lasuma_ : a city on Bajor (DS9: "Dramatis Personae")

_Lerrit_ : a nation-state on Bajor (DS9 short story: "Horn and Ivory")  

_Lonar Province_ : an area of Bajor (DS9: "Shakaar")

_Lonnat Valley_ : a region of Bajor (DS9 short story: "Horn and Ivory")

_Lotha Province_ : a geographical region on Bajor (TNG - Slings and Arrows eBook: Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment)

_Makar Province_ : a region of Bajor (DS9 short story: "Horn and Ivory")

_Mapa bread_ : a type of Bajoran food (DS9: "You Are Cordially Invited")

_Moba fruit_ : the sweet, tangy fruit of the moba tree (DS9 episode: "Rejoined").  

_Musilla Province_ : a province on Bajor. (DS9: "Things Past", "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places", "The Darkness and the Light")

_Natlar Port_ : the harbor controlled by the Perikia at the end of the Perikian Peninsula and opening to the Korvale Ocean. The port was named for the first Prefect, Natlar Ryslin. (DS9 short story: "Horn and Ivory")

_Nis Thamar_ : Eve before Berajin (DS9 Novel: Warchild)  

_Nivan_ : a nation on Bajor (TNG comic: "Bridges", TNG comic: "Restoration")  

_Ohalavaru_ : "Ohalu truthseekers" - a Bajoran religious group (DS9 novel: Unity)

_Okana Desert_ : a location on Bajor (DS9 novel: Antimatter)  

_Pagh_ \- the life energy or soul of a person (DS9: "Emissary", et al.)

_Pagh'tem'far_ \- a sacred vision granted by the Prophets (DS9: "Rapture")

_Paghvaram_ \- "soul key" (DS9: "The Storyteller", DS9 novel: "Fearful Symmetry")

_Palukoo_ : a large arachnid indigenous to the Bajoran moons (DS9: "The Siege")  

_Parek Tonn_ : a fortress on Bajor (DS9 novel: Warpath)  

_Peldar Joi_ \- greeting used during the Gratitude Festival (DS9: "Fascination")

_Perikia_ : a nation-state on Bajor, named for Periki Remarro (DS9 short story: "Horn and Ivory")  

_Perikian Peninsula_ : a geographical location on Bajor (DS9: "The Circle")  

_Prylar_ \- a monk or priest (DS9: "The Collaborator")

_Qui'al Dam_ : a large dam near the city of Janir on Bajor, featured in Trakor's Third Prophecy. (DS9: "Destiny")

_Rakantha Province_ : a geographical region on Bajor (DS9: "Things Past", "Shakaar", "The Reckoning")  

_Rakonian swamp rat_ :  

_Ranjen_ \- a monk, usually a title given as an honor (DS9: "The Reckoning")

_Ratosha Pass_ : an area on Bajor, near Serpent's Ridge. (DS9: "Shakaar")

_Rekja_ : a Bajoran spice  (DS9: "Shakaar")  

_Relliketh_ : a settlement on Bajor (DS9: "Shadowplay", "'Til Death Do Us Part")

_Sahving Valley_ : an area of Bajor (DS9: "The Homecoming")  

_Sakelo City_ :

_Satai_ : a Bajoran sickness, also known as the swelling fever (DS9 novel: Warchild)  

_Shawn_ \- swamp (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...")

_Sidau_ : a village on Bajor (DS9 episode: "The Storyteller", DS9 novel: Bajor: Fragments and Omens)

_Singha_ : a location on Bajor (DS9 novel: Avatar)  

_Sirah_ :

_Tamulna_ : a city on Bajor (DS9: "The Reckoning")

_Tanis Canyon_ : an area of Bajor (DS9: "Shakaar")

_Tempasa_ : a settlement on Bajor (DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water")

_Temple of Iponu_ : a location on Bajor (DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night")  

_Tessipate_ \- a measure of land area used on Bajor (DS9: "Progress", "Children of Time")

_Tokka_ : a type of animal lifeform, somewhat similar to a Terran dog. Some tokka were bred and trained to track fugitive criminals. (DS9 novel: Warchild)  

_Tozhat Province_ : a Bajoran province (DS9: "Cardassians")

_Trilar Peninsula_ : an area of Bajor (DS9: "Sanctuary")  

_Tuwaly pie_ : a Bajoran dessert. One of the ingredients found in this pie is rekja, which is best when used in moderation. The main portion is made of Tuwaly mashed into a paste, with the consistency of runny mashed potatoes. The rekja is mixed into this paste, solidifying it to a spongy cake. (DS9: "Shakaar")

_Valor Ocean_ : a large body of water on the planet Bajor (TOS novel: Captain's Peril)  

_Vedek_ \- a senior member of the Bajoran clergy (DS9: "In the Hands of the Prophets")

_Veklava_ : a traditional Bajoran food. (DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night")

_Verdanis_ : a Bajoran animal that looks like a cross between an ostrich and a horse (DS9 novel: Warchild)

_Voodai_ : a variety of Bajoran synthale (DS9: "The Circle")

_Wyntara Mas Province_ : a location on Bajor (DS9 novel: The 34th Rule, DS9 novel: Twilight)

_Yadozi Desert_ :

_Yerrin Syndrome_ : an uncommon disease native to Bajor (TLE - Terok Nor novel: Day of the Vipers)

_Yolja River_ : a river on Bajor, located in Kendra Province (DS9: "Penumbra")  

_Yvrig_ : a city on Bajor (DS9 short story: "Horn and Ivory")  

 

_Raka-ja ut shala morala... ema bo roo kana... uranak... ralanon (NAME)... propeh va nara ehsuk shala-kan vunek ..._ §  
(do not let him walk alone... guide him on his journey... protect... the one named (NAME)... take him into the gates of heaven... )  
Duranja lamp prayer for the recently deceased (the translation comes from the script). (DS9: "Shakaar")   
  
_Ahn-kay ya, ay-ya vasu. Coh-ma-ra, di-nay-ya.._ §  
Bajoran death chant, repeated over and over again for approximately three hours. (DS9: "Battle Lines")   
  
_Tesra Peldor impatri bren. Bentel vetan ullon sten.._ §  
Presiders address at the Gratitude Festival. (DS9: "Fascination")   
  
_Jia'kaja, tre'nu'tol'a rem... La'por i'lanu kos... I'nar tan'a'tali nor...._ §  
" _Jia kasha tren tolaren lapur ila nekos ina._ " †  
Prayer to the prophets asking for protection or favor. (DS9: "Starship Down")   
  
_Zhia'kaluh tar'eh anu suur... te'von, aka'lu rez... ka'vor,mat'ana kel.._ §  
" _Shakala tie unsyor. Tevan akares kova antana kel._ "†  
Marriage blessing by the Emissary. (DS9: "Accession")   
  
_Boray pree hadokee. Tolata impara boresh. Preeya (GROOM'S NAME), Preeya (BRIDE'S NAME), abrem varo atel.._ §  
" _Bore ah pre arrow key. Toll ah ta en para boresh. Pre ah ( groom ), pre ah ( bride ). Abrem. Varo ay tem._ " †  
Traditional marriage blessing used in conjuction with a simple ceremony. (DS9: "Call to Arms")   
  
_lata impara no takash... with humility and gratitude, we accept this gift... Veshanoo yavar ha iktasho..._ §  
" _Dolata impara nul ta kash. With humility and gratitude we accept this gift." "Veshi new hiva ha eck kasho._ " †  
Ceremonial words used for the blessing of an Orb as it enters a Temple. (DS9: "Resurrection")  
  
(Prayer leader) _Tera dak ihsehelm ran embah..._ (ALL) _de-ram ta-MEEN!_ §  
(Prayer leader) _Teradak embra ensahelm ran embra._ (ALL) _Daran tareen._ †  
(Prayer leader) _Teradak emba insahelm ran embra._ (ALL) _Daran tareen_ (Prayer leader) _Teradak insahelm ran embra._ (ALL) _Deram tameen._ ♦  
Chanted by Kai Winn and fellow Bajorans in the hours before the Reckoning. (DS9: "The Reckoning")   
  
_Meeh rak Dorah Pah-wran... Ee-toi... Velah-slah... Pah-wran amar... Pah-wran Evak-too..._ §  
Ancient Bajoran chanted by a Pah-wraith Cult Bajoran Assassin to Benjamin Sisko, before attempting to kill him. (DS9: "Image in the Sand")   
  
_Tarna pur-ono ull-kess pah-ran. lano ka'la bo'shar lanu._ §  
 _Meek rak dorrah Pah-wran... Yelim cha ono kosst amojan... shay ta-hel ter-rah no'vala de-ram... aka'lu far che..._ §  
Chants from the Book of the Kosst Amojan (DS9: "What You Leave Behind")   
  
" _Dara toka petri paran midor. Dara toka olkes paran._ " †  
Ancient cerimonial words used when breaking the statute entrapping a Pagh-Wraith. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets")

 

§ via [Memory Alpha](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Bajoran_language)  
† via [The Shakaar Website](http://web.archive.org/web/20050419190638/http://www.shakaar.demon.co.uk/archive/intel/language.htm) (now defunct)  
♦ my interpretation, listening to the episode


End file.
